supermansionfandomcom-20200213-history
Debbie Devizo
Debbie Devizo is the ex wife of Dr. Donald Devizo and former member of the League of Freedom. She is a major antagonist of season 3. History Debbie was a hero by the name of Heartshine who was a member of the League of freedom with her husband Dr Devizo. Debbie had an affair with Titanium Rex, when Devizo found out he turned evil and became a villain. He left Debbie trapped on an island that held the most dangerous super villains from other countries. Her time on the island changed her into a completely different person. She killed some of strongest villains there, which caused the others to fear her. She tricked Sgt. Agony into coming to the island so she could use his Omega level clearance to unlock a pair of gauntlets that contained the powers stolen from several super villains and make her escape. She then defeated the heroes one by one standing between her and her revenge on Devizo, leaving only leaving Titanium Rex to try and stop her. When She was willing to kill Rex risking his life protecting Devizo, Titanium Lex flies in and fired her titanium hand at Debbie. Debbie then uses Mortal Triage to heal herself from the blast and uses God Mode to outmatch Lex. Lex then unleashes her mantis mode and slammed Debbie against the wall, breaking her hands thus destroying the gauntlets. Debbie woke up in the island and screamed in anger as she realized that Dr. Devizo had put her back on the island after she was defeated. Powers and Abilities As Heartshine, Debbie used the Heart of Amore to to spread love, unlocking tender feelings in those who needed it. This allowed her to convince a man not to jump off a building. * But she later discovered the Heart of Amore‘s dark secret. To give love to one person, she had to sap it from someone else. Every time she used it, she stole love from her husband, Dr. Devizo which turned him into a villain. Debbie decided to use it once more by extracting all of Devizo’s love and goodwill in order for him to subdue Lex’s mantis side from taking over her for moments. Debbie stole two gauntlets that were used to store the stolen powers of hundreds of super villains, which she can has full access to to. Powers show so far include: Shock and Awe Fires electrical blasts from her hands. Feet of Feather Allows her to run at super speed. Lance of Light Create a small energy “spear” in her hand. Panzer Commet A multicoloured energy field forms around her as she runs, protecting her from attacks and allowing Debbie to charge through enemies. Quad Eyes Debbie could find the real Robobot among his holograms. Gives her four pupils in each one of her eyes. Brain Jack Debbie can take over multiple peoples minds to make them fight each other. Skeleton Key Telekinesis focused though the hands, allowing her to tear open the first vault door. Energetic Eel Wraith of Wind Debbie screams at an intense frequency. Senu of Stone Debbies Body turns to stone giving her great strength and durability. Quantom Done A dome like shield appears around Debbie, protecting her from harm, even from gases. Merciless Window Debbie can open small portals with her hands, these can cause attacks to strike other opponents or even the attacker themselves. Slithering thought. Two orange energy beams shoot from her forehead, letting Debbie grab people and throw them around. Winter Spear A medium sized ice spear forms in Debbie's hand. Weighted Void Creates a miniature black hole that will suck in particular target. Data Scar An energy blade that shut down a cells energy bars. Plasma Glaze Debbie fires powerful energy beams from her eyes. These are strong enough to harm Titanium Rex and could even kill him. Mortal Triage This heals Debbie's injuries. God Mode Debbie gains flight, super strength and invulnerability as well as energy blades. In addition to the many powers given to her by the gauntlets, Debbie is also a highly skilled fighter and survivalist. Being trapped on an island prison filled with the most dangerous villains from around the world, she fought and survived for decades until she killed the strongest villain there, Stonemont. Category:Villains Category:League of Freedom Members Category:Characters